


Go Back To Bed

by StupidFics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Rose drops that dun dun dun, Rose tries to make Kanaya breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidFics/pseuds/StupidFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose fails at being a good girlfriend by burning the pancakes and dropping the Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Back To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This really should be a valentines day fic ahhaha oops

Your eyes flicker awake and you notice Rose isn't next to you. She's a light sleeper so you wouldn't expect her to be there anyway. You grab your phone from the nightstand. It's 6:30. You groan because you're up so early. Because Rose is up so early. No wonder the poor thing is always overtired, cause she wakes up before eight. You get up and walk into the main room of your small apartment.

 

You first notice the kitchen light is on and the smell of pancakes cooking. Rose must be trying to make you breakfast in bed again. You almost always catch her in action. You're not a very heavy sleeper though Rose isn't a loud chef. It's just easier to hear things in the smaller environment of the apartment. You walk into the kitchen area and sit on one of the barstools next to the small island the two of you usually eat on unless you're having company. Now you have to wait for Rose to see you and you're busted. Actually she would be the one who would be busted. You would be doing the busting.

 

Rose turns around and sees you. You smile, wave slightly with your fingers and giggle a bit.

"Busted."

Rose looks you dead in the eye with a blank yet serious expression on her face. 

"Go back to bed."

"Why should I go back to bed? You already started brea-"

"You're going back to bed."

"But I'm already out here."

Rose moves away from the stove and closer to you. 

"Nope you're getting breakfast in bed, Kanaya."

"I don't see why I should-" You cut yourself off as Rose scoops you off of the barstool bridal style. 

"You are gonna go back to bed for at least five more minutes."

"Woah Rose look at you, carrying me like the sterotypical lumberjack softball playing lesbian you are." 

Rose giggled. "We both know how perfectly we fit the modern stereotype for our sexuallites."

 

You kisses Rose on the nose. 

Rose kisses your cheek.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are?" Your eyes look to the light covering of freckles on her pale skin.

"Stop that." The skin around her freckles starts to flush red. "You're still going back to bed." 

You kiss her lips.

"Nope." 

"Yes."

You kiss her again and she gives in. 

"Oh Kanaya, you know I can't resist you." The blonde looks into your eyes after she pulls away from the kiss. 

"Would you complete the deed of putting me down so we can eat now?" You ask.

Rose smirks and holds you tighter. "No." 

"Well then." You start to squirm in your girlfriend's arms and giggle playfully.

"Stop that, you're acting like a giant child Kanaya. You're going back to bed if you like it or not."

"Well then, mother-" You stop mid sentence as you fall out of Rose's arms onto the carpet. 

"Shit."

"Nice job, Miss Lalonde." You can't hold back smiling.

You wrap your arms around Rose's neck and kiss her. She gives you deeper kisses and the two of you continue to give eachother kisses that grow sloppier by the minute. The two of you loose track of time being wrapped up in eachother. You love this girl. Thank god for this perfect girl and her large vocabulary and wizard fanfiction and blonde hair and unusual but beautiful eyes and the fact that she can take your rambling about her or anything and everything. She pulls away from you and you smell something burning in the air. 

"The pancakes" Rose starts to get up. "fuck." 

You can't help but to giggle at your girlfriend. "It never works when you make me breakfast in bed." 

"This is why you should of went back to bed." Rose yells back at you as she runs into the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> All I've been doing lately is writing fluffy oneshots hope you enjoyed the cute nonstereotypics lesbians


End file.
